The invention relates to a means of heating an area by a steam powered stove. In the past, stoves and fireplaces have been equipped with electric blowers which add a great deal to the heating capacity. Over the last several winters, it has become evident that electricity is not a reliable source of energy in heavy storms and blizzards. According to the teachings of the present invention, steam power can be readily and efficiently utilized to blow hot air and to provide supplemental electricity to the American household.
According to the heating system of this present invention, a boiler tank is located directly above the firebox. This tank has tube penetrations extending into the firebox for increased steam generation efficiency. Steam pressure build up is controlled by a pressure regulator. When steam is released from the regulator, it is directed through a nozzle to a turbine. Steam pressure strikes the turbine blades causing torque to be transmitted to blowers located on both sides of the stove. The water level is maintained by an inherent water fill tank connected to a household water system. Used steam is exhausted up the vent pipe. A removable pulley may be attached to the shaft for driving other equipment, and a safety valve is installed for safe household use.